A device of the generic type is disclosed in German Patent Publication No. DE 10 2010 051 002 A1, which discloses a high voltage battery that comprises a housing and a device for guiding a cooling medium that are arranged in the housing. A valve device for influencing the flow of the cooling medium is arranged in the interior of the housing. The valve device may be adjusted by way of a magnetic or a mechanical drive.
A method of the generic type is disclosed in German Patent Publication No DE 10 2011 116 968 A1 in order to ascertain the presence of a cooling medium leak. In accordance with the method, capacities of the battery are ascertained with regard to a discharge current and are compared with each other and on the basis of this comparison conclusions are drawn regarding cooling medium loss.
The conventional solutions do not provide any indication as to what is to occur in the event of a cooling medium leak beyond the mere information and display. It is possible for short circuits to occur inside the battery system when using an electrically conductive cooling medium. If any component of the battery system that is carrying high voltage comes into contact with the cooling medium leak, an electrolysis of the cooling medium occurs which is associated with a large generation of heat and formation of steam inside the battery system. The battery system may be considerably damaged as a result of effects of this type.